Don't Leave Us
by I Luv Chase Davenport
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase are sent on a fairly easy mission but one of them may not survive. Read to find out who it will be. ( COPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Getting The Mission

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Also at this point Adam, Bree, and Chase know they are not related.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Italics = Lines_

**Chapter 1: Getting The Mission**

Bree's pov

Adam, Leo, Chase, and I were sitting in the lab chatting when Mr. Davenport came rushing.

_Mr. Davenport: Guys terrorist in Asia have place a bomb in a largely populated business building. It is set to go off in 54 minutes. I need you guys to go and…_

_Me: Wait who are you calling a guy?_

_Mr. Davenport: Bree that's not important. I am going to need you all to go evacuate the building. It is to dangerous to try and disable the bomb. _

_Chase: Um Mr. Davenport I am a super genius I think I can disable a little bomb._

_Mr. Davenport: Chase you don't understand this is a newly developed bomb. That means there is no information on how to disable it. Now everyone go suit up._

_Leo: Well I am in the room which makes me part of everyone so where's my mission suit._

_Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, and I: NO_

_Leo: Fine I will just stay here and be board._

_Me: Okay with us._

(Leo stomps out of the room mad.)


	2. Chapter 2: transportation

**A/N: Okay I'm back, the same day to. I know I don't like it when I have to wait for a person to update so I will try to every other day. Maybe even every day. : ) Anyway I hope you all like my story. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I do but I don't own Lab Rats. : (**

_Italics=lines _

**Chapter 2: Transportation **

Chases pov:

(15 minuets later)

Okay ok do I have everything I need I said thinking out loud.

_Bree: Yes Chase yes_

_Me: I wasn't talking to you._

_Bree: Then who were you talking to? There is no one else in here._

_Me: I was just thinking out loud_

_Bree: Oh okay._

Sometimes I wish I could catch myself when I talk out loud. Last week Bree almost found out I like her. I am so glad she doesn't have super hearing like me.

_Mr. Davenport: Is everyone ready to go?_

_Me: I think, but how are we getting there?_

_Mr. Davenport: Well I was thinking Bree could…_

_Bree: NO WAY. I am not going to carry them._

_Mr. Davenport: Come on Bree. It will take 3 hours by jet and you can get there in 3 minutes. By the time you get there you all will have 36 minutes left._

_Bree: Fine. Grab on_

Adam and I grab on to Bree and are in Asia in no time

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry the past two chapters have been so short but it's late and I am tired. I promise the next chapter will be full of suspense. I will update ASAP. Review and Rate**


	3. Chapter 3: The MIssion Gone Bad

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. If there is anything you would like to happen just review and tell me. I will take it into consideration. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lab Rats, only my story. **

_Italics= lines_

**Chapter 3: The Mission Gone Bad**

Leo's pov

I really wish big D would let me go on missions. I mean come on I am strong enough.

_Mr. Davenport: Leo I need you to do me a favor in the lab._

_Leo: Sure. What?_

_Mr. Davenport: I need you to wash down Adam, Bree, and Chase's tubes._

_Leo: Do I have to?_

_Mr. Davenport: You said you would._

_Leo: FINE._

Great, Adam, Bree, and Chase get to go to Asia while I am stuck here cleaning there messes. I hate my life.

Adam' pov

What just happen? One minute we in the lab and the next we are in Asia. Weird.

Bree's pov

I wish I had the nerve to tell Chase I like him. I mean his witty jokes, hi hot body, what's not to love? It is just we grew up thinking we were related and now we know we are not. He would just think I'm weird. We are approaching the building, and we have 34 minutes left. As we step inside everything seems normal. That is until Adam spoke up.

_Adam: Everyone get out there is a bomb in here._

Panic strikes and in 30 minutes everyone is out and safe and sound. I make one more sweep of the whole building and everyone is out. I walk out just in time.

BOOM

The explosion was huge and even though everyone was out people were getting hurt by debe. The paramedics were there to take care of that. I walk over to Adam but I don't see Chase.

_Me: Adam where is Chase?_

_Adam: I thought he was with you._

Oh no. I thought he was dead. No he can't die. Not before I told him how I feel. There is only one way to find out. A couple years ago Mr. Davenport installed a gps app on our chips. It was in case any of us got lost during a mission. He said it would only work if we were alive. I quickly open the gps app and looked around. YES he was alive, but barely. Adam and I ran to where he was and dug him out. He was unconscious and had a faint pulse.

Chase's pov]

I was working on disabling the bomb when all of the sudden I heard a beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. That is the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

Bree's pov

_Me: Adam call Mr. Davenport._

_Adam: Already did. He said to meet him at The Great Wall of China._

I scooped Chase up and told Adam to grab on. In no time we were at the wall. I see Mr. Davenports helicopter lower a basket. You know the kind they do for rescues. I put Chase in it and place a kiss on his forehead. This could be the last time I see him alive. The basket carries Chase up and then a latter is lowered. Adam and I climb up the latter

_Me. Where are we going? Is he going to be okay?_

_Mr. Davenport: I am taking you all to my hospital in England. He may not make it, buts lets pray for the best._

We arrive at the hospital and Chase is rushed in. Two hours later we were able to see him. He was hooked up to all these different machines. Luckily he was able to breathe on his own, and that his scull wasn't crushed. He had a severe concussion and a broken wrist. He may never wake up. The good thing about being bionic is that we are harder to hurt us. Just then he flat lined. Will I lose him forever?

**A/N: What do you think? R and R.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Can Make It

**A/N: Okay so I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger but I promise Chase won't die. I mean come on who could live without him. Also thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Lab Rats. : (**

_Italics = lines _

**Chapter 4: You Can Make It**

Adam's pov

I was dancing to the beat of the machines when the one monitoring Chases heart went beeeeeep. Did I just see my little bro die?

Bree's pov

I panicked. I ran out of the room crying. He was dead. Gone forever. Mr. Davenport and Adam ran after me. Mr. Davenport grabbed me and dragged me to the waiting are.

_Mr. Davenport: Bree he is fine. Whenever any of you glitch your heart stops. But since you all are bionic you can live 5 minutes without a heartbeat._

_Me: So he is okay?_

_Mr. Davenport: Yes._

I was filled with relief. As I walked back into his room he was surrounded my doctors. They were all puzzled. When they left I pulled a chair up next to Chase and stroked his hair. I told him I loved him so much that if he died I went with him. He coughed and said...

_Chase: No you have a life to live._

_Me: CHASE your okay. I love you_

_Chase: I love you too._

Then he fell unconscious again. I was elated. He could talk. He woke up. Adam and Mr. Davenport came in with dinner. He asked me if I wanted to stay with Chase tonight and before he could finish I yelled yes. When they left I climbed into bed with Chase, laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Chase's pov

I woke up to hear Bree telling me she loved me. I told her I loved her too and fell asleep again. I woke up later when the nurse came in to take my vitals. When she left I nudged Bree and woke her up. I acted asleep and she kissed me and fell back asleep. I had pain shoot through my body and then I started shaking and fell unconscious.

Bree's pov

I was taken up by Chase shaking. He was having a seizure. I ran and got the nurse and she said it was normal for a person with brain damage. Even if it was just a little swelling. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I walked out Chase had stopped shaking. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I crawled back in bed with him and fell asleep. I finally believed he was going to be okay.

**A/N: So hope you liked it. I am opened for ideas. I need a little help so I don't get writers block. R and R. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Surgery

**A/N: Lovatolover- Thanks for the review. I do like the idea and it goes along with the story. I made a few altercations though. Instead of Chase not remembering anyone he just thinks he is six. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. If I did I would be in it and be Chase's girlfriend!**

_Italics = line_

**Chapter 5: The surgery**

Bree's pov

(2 hours later)

I woke up t chase shaking again. This time I was able to rouse him but when he woke up he sounded like a 6 year old. It was 3 in the afternoon and Mr. Davenport was on his way. Maybe he would know what happened. When Mr. Davenport got there he came in with a worried look on his face. That was not good.

_Mr. Davenport: Bree can I talk to you in the hall for a minute? _

_Me: Sure?_

I was filled with worry. My mind kept going to the unthinkable.

_Mr. Davenport: Bree he is going to have surgery in an hour. The doctor said that on the cat scan they did yesterday they found bleeding on the brain. The chances if this working is good though. He will be back to himself in no time._

_Bree: So what if I doesn't work?_

_Mr. Davenport: Then he will die._

That hit me so hard. If this surgery doesn't work he will die. But I know Chase will fight. I walked back into the room. We decided not to tell Chase because right now he has the brain of a 6 year old and would be scared out of his mind. The doctors where prepping him for surgery. Right before they took him I told him I loved him and that he had to fight for me.

(8 hours later- Midnight)

The doctor came and called for us. He said the surgery was extremely difficult but it was a success. I was elated. I was going to have him back. I was going to have a chance to tell him how I felt. I might even have a chance of being his girlfriend. The doctor then said he was awake and asking for us. As we walked back Adam was asking all kinds of stupid questions.

_Adam: I wonder what a brain looks like. Maybe it is blue. Bree what color brain do you think I have?_

_Me: I'm not even sure if you have one._

Adam crossed his arms and stuck out his tong like a toddler. That's probably the skill level his brain is at. I mentally smirked. When we got to his room Chase was awake and smiling. I walked up to him and set in the chair next to Chase. We stared up a conversation and talked about all the good times we had together. Chase was back. I got to stay with him again that night. As I was getting ready to fall asleep he asked me to climb in bed with him. I wanted to jump for joy but I held myself together. I simply got up and crawled in bed with him. Right before I fell asleep he kissed me. I had a tingling sensation throughout my body. I laid in his arms and drifted to sleep. When I woke up he was stroking my hair. Then he asked me the number 1 question. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Ohhh Cliffhanger. I am evil. Mwahahahaha! Hope you liked it. Please leave me ideas. I love reviews. They make my day. Review PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This is the last chapter. On with the story.**

**Chases POV**

She looked stunned. I think I just made a huge mistake.

_Bree- Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes._

_Me- Great. I was so wor…_

I was caught off guard when her lips met mine. It was a short blissful kiss but it felt like hours. That was it, everything was perfect.


End file.
